


The Night Before the End

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confessions of love, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Pre-Calamity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: The sun is setting, and in the morning Zelda will go up to try one last time to awaken her sealing power at Mount Lanayru. This time, however, Mipha has a secret to share with her.





	The Night Before the End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, kayuuuubi, for the request!

Everything was rushing too fast, and it felt like the world was about to end.

Zelda was fairly sure that from the day that she turned seventeen until now had passed in mere seconds, minutes at most, despite the actual week long journey to get up to their party's final destination: Mount Lanayru. And now that they were actually here...

She couldn't believe it.

This was it. This was their last night before she went up to try to unlock her sealing power for the final time. If this didn't work, they had nowhere to go. Nowhere to run. Nothing else to try except more of her useless prayers to a goddess who wasn't listening, who hadn't been listening for years.

Did she sound frustrated? Yes. Was that the truth? Also yes. This had been her life since the day her mother died; she was allowed some frustration.

The goddess had to be laughing at her, at this point. She had dedicated her life to her at this point, and for what, for this? To turn seventeen, have her kingdom on the brink of destruction, and not be able to save it? To fall into ruin?

But right now, she wasn't at the spring. She was at their camp a little way down the mountain, sitting with Mipha a small distance from the fire, overlooking the valley below. From here you could see the whole sunset, all of the colors in so much depth... All purples and oranges and saffron yellows lighting up the sky. They wouldn't seem so rich, if Mipha weren't by her side.

Hell, if Mipha weren't by her side, she would be pacing back and forth in agony, trying to figure out what she could do. But, right now... All she could do was calm down. Mipha had that effect on people, after all... At least, she did on Zelda. From the moment she saw her, it was like her heart skipped a beat, and not just because she was beautiful.

She was. Beautiful, that is. But it was something else, too.

There was a certain aura about her. A magic, almost, even when she wasn't practicing her healing. Everything she did was so elegant and smooth, every movement so polished, every smile so sweet, every word so thoughtful. But it never came across as fake, or false; it was just how she was, who she was as a person. 

And that was true royalty. Not how Zelda scrambled to look proper and act proper enough for the court, not how her father ruled with a stern word and a stiff fist - real royalty was gentleness and kindness, compassion toward her people. 

She was like the sunset, beautiful as it was serene.

But still, her heart was racing.

"So..." Zelda sighed, leaning back on her hands. "This is it."

Mipha nodded, turning to give her a little smile. "I'm sure it's going to be just fine, Zelda."

"I know, I know, it's just..."

"A little bit nerve wracking?" She guessed, leaning in close. "I can't imagine having all of that pressure. If it were me, I would... You're so strong."

Zelda squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm really not."

"Yes, you really are."

"No, I'm not." She insisted, shaking her head. "All I do is steal, basically."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not strong at all." Zelda repeated, sitting up more. "I just - I keep doing these things, and going through based on other people's strength, stealing their resolve, or their determination. None of it is me, and I can never seem to hold up my end of the deal, and- and-"

"Shh," Mipha shushed her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You're doing as much as you can, love."

"I'm... Thank you, Mipha."

"I'm here for you, you know that?" She smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "We all are, really, but... If you ever need anything, all you have to do is say the word."

"I'm afraid we're getting to the point where there won't be anything left to need."

"Hush, shh..." Mipha shook her head. "It'll all be alright, okay? The sun will still rise and set. Things will keep going. And..."

"And what?"

"Well, I was going to keep this to myself longer than this," She admitted, pulling her arm back to herself. "But pretty sunsets are good for pretty confessions.... Don't you think so? And if I don't say it now, I... Well, I'm afraid I won't have the courage to admit it to you later on, after this is all over."

Zelda frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Mipha blushed, meeting her eyes for just a moment, then glancing away. "When I'm healing someone, I don't just think about the wound, or the person I'm healing; I often have to pull from other positive memories, or feelings. And, oftentimes, I... I think about you."

"That's... I'm honored."

"And I don't think you feel the same way about me." She bit her lip, turning her head away. "But, if you have someone like that, special to you..."

"Wait." Zelda blinked. "Do you mean-?"

"I think I love you, Zelda." Mipha said, plain as day, shocking her to the core. "And it's alright that you don't, I know that-"

"You- you idiot!"

She choked. "What?"

"Of course I feel the same way! How could you-?" Zelda couldn't speak, she could barely string two thoughts together into a decent sentence. "How could you not know? I've been pining this entire time, Link teasing me for ages-"

Mipha laughed. "He's been teasing you about it too?"

"Relentlessly." She smiled. "But... You really do feel the same?"

"I do."

Unable to do anything else, Zelda threw her arms around her in a great hug. Just to be that close... It was good enough for both of them. To feel the other one's heartbeat. To hold them in their arms.

Zelda broke the silence when they finally yelled apart.

"What is it you were saying then, about the healing?"

Mipha cleared her throat. "It helps for me to focus on someone I love; sometimes my family, sometimes you, sometimes both, as a... A focal point, I suppose, of the magic. Something to draw it in. I wanted to tell you because..."

Zelda sighed, leaning back, relaxing against Mipha's side once more. "Maybe it could help with the sealing powers?"

She nodded. "I don't know, but, if it can, I want to be sure we do everything in outer power."

"Thank you, Mipha."

Mipha smiled. "You know I'm here for you."

"And after it's all over...?"

"We'll figure something out?"

"I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open!
> 
> Tumblr is Supertinywords and Supertindom!
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
